


Mutually Assured Destruction

by MarvelousMenagerie (HiddenOne)



Series: 2018 MCU Kink Bingo [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Not A Happy Ending, Overstimulation, Painful Sex, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), hurt little comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 10:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15947633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/MarvelousMenagerie
Summary: What kind of man asks his parents’ killer to fuck him through the mattress and not stop, not to stop even when the pleasure turns to pain?What kind of killer says yes?





	Mutually Assured Destruction

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Politzania for the beta!
> 
> Written for the MCU Kink Bingo square: overstimulation.  
> Please mind the warnings. This is not a happy fic.   
> (there's like a glimmer of hope if you squint because I can't help myself)

It’s the tail end of the conference, the one where all the Avengers gather and give their quarterly report to the oversight committee. Or really, the one where Tony gives the quarterly report to the committee and the rest of them sit blank-faced and professional in the background. As the meeting wraps up, Tony does a subtle gesture with his hands.

Bucky dips his head in acknowledgement of the signal.

 

 

“I’m worried about you,” Steve says as he lingers at Bucky’s shoulder at the farmer’s market.

Bucky is looking over the small basket of peaches. They’re early for the season, but they look ripe enough. It’s also early enough in the morning that they haven’t been too picked over yet. Unable to resist, Bucky digs out his wallet. He hands over the correct number of bills to the woman, along with a smile.

He usually smiles when he does this type of silent exchange, but this one is extra wide for Steve’s benefit. Bucky is usually happy to have Steve accompany him on his early morning walks through the farmer’s market, but not today. Not if Steve wants to talk about this.

“Don’t be,” Bucky returns as they turn back down the street, little bundle of peaches in Bucky’s hand.

 

 

Tony and Bucky keep this thing between them quiet, low-key. There aren’t any promises or declarations, no implications of long-term. Bucky doesn’t know when Tony will stop giving him the signal, when it will finally be the last time.

There was nothing really to tell Steve, when Steve asked what was up between them, and so Bucky said nothing. Bucky still says nothing, but it’s hard to keep secrets in a compound full of spies.

 

 

“This isn’t healthy,” Steve pushes.

Steve pushes because Steve always pushes. He pushes bullies, he pushes broken systems, he pushes people. He pushes and pushes and pushes until things or people or situations are better. Bucky admires that, he always has, but it means Steve doesn’t get it. Steve doesn’t get what it’s like to sink and cling to someone who is sinking alongside you. Steve would push the other person to the surface and sink alone.

It makes Steve a good man.

Bucky is not.

Bucky abandons Steve in the marketplace, disappearing in the time it takes his heart to beat twice. It won’t put Steve off altogether, but it will make Steve wary enough to slow down on his pushing.

 

 

When Bucky makes it to Tony’s room, after getting the signal, Tony is already stripping. Tony doesn’t say anything. Bucky doesn’t either, just starts stripping alongside.

What kind of man asks his parents’ killer into his bed?

A lonely one. One who lost everything he cared about in the fight to save the galaxy. Tony may have messed with time and saved the universe from the snap of Thanos’ fingers, but he still lost Pepper to the stress and Rhodey to the bureaucracy and the rest of the Avengers a long time before that.  

A man looking for punishment, Bucky thinks. That’s the kind of man who asks a killer into his bed.

What kind of ~~killer~~ man sleeps with the son of the people he’s killed?

...Bucky doesn’t know.

 

 

“Alright, I got something for your list,” Sam says as he leans back against the counter.

Bucky affords him a flat glance.

“My list,” Bucky repeats as he steps around Sam to get to the orange juice - the communal bottle, not Sam’s, as Sam won’t stop drinking straight from the carton and therefore gets his own - in the fridge.

“Yeah, your list of things to learn in the future. Like Steve’s - you have one, right?”

Bucky grunts. He’s seen Steve’s list, something even years later he still keeps. Most of the list is crossed off, and now the additions are more recent - a new movie release or a new restaurant opening, as Steve’s gotten  all caught up on the present. Bucky doesn’t have his own list, borrowing Steve’s by proxy when he cares about understanding a reference (he rarely cares).

“Well, write this down on yours: Tinder. It’s an app for your phone, gets you casual sex without any of the...uh, strings.” Sam waves his fingers like they’re getting tangled. He might’ve tried to angle them towards where Tony’s rooms are in the compound, or maybe it was just a random direction.

It’s very hard to keep secrets in a house full of spies.

“Thanks,” Bucky says, and takes his breakfast out of the kitchen with him.

 

 

What the spies don’t get, what Bucky will never tell them, is that it’s not the sex. Not really. It’s the pain.

(Or maybe the spies do get it, maybe everyone in this compound gets it, and it’s just Bucky justifying his bad decisions.)

What kind of man asks his parents’ killer to fuck him through the mattress and not stop, not to stop even when the pleasure turns to pain?

What kind of killer says _yes_?

 

 

Tony is on his hands and knees. He has already stretched himself out. Bucky slides in, the first touch that Tony feels is from Bucky’s cock.

Then Bucky’s legs touch the back of Tony’s thighs, his cock fully ensheathed in Tony’s hole, and Bucky grips Tony’s hips to steady themselves. Tony blows out a breath, a quiet shake, but that’s it.

Buck pulls back and thrusts.

 

 

Steve may have pulled Bucky’s memories back and Shuri may have removed Hydra’s trigger words from his brain, but neither of those make Bucky alright. He didn’t agree to Tony’s proposal because he wanted to have sex with Tony. This has nothing to do with attraction, nothing to do with affection, nothing to do with romance. Bucky agreed to have sex with Tony because when Tony asked him, the man who killed Tony’s parents, to fuck him, Bucky had recognized something in Tony’s gaze.

Tony is drowning. Tony is the man who saved the universe, the man who leads the Avengers, the man who leads them all into the future. He is also the man who has lost or broken everything he held dear on the path to save them all.

Bucky doesn’t want Tony to drown alone. Does that make Bucky a good man?

Bucky will sink with him. Doesn’t Bucky owe Tony at least that much?

Tony isn’t looking for pleasure; Tony is looking for pain. Bucky can provide that: the man who killed Maria Stark, coupled  with enough enhanced stamina to keep fucking long after the pleasure has ended.

When Tony had asked Bucky to fuck him out of his mind, Bucky had said yes.

 

 

Bucky fucks Tony hard and fast. Tony barely has to put in any energy, Bucky providing all the motion. Bucky yanks Tony’s hips back as he thrusts, the slap of skin on skin louder than Bucky’s quiet pants or Tony’s stifled gasps. Bucky fucks Tony just like Tony asked - deep and brutal.

They’ve been doing this long enough that Bucky knows Tony’s body. He knows the angles that Tony pretends to dislike - the ones that Tony’s cock enjoys but Tony’s mind doesn’t. He knows that Tony bites the pillow to stifle any sounds, that Tony trembles when an orgasm is close. He knows the increasing tension in Tony’s muscles, he knows the jerk of Tony’s hips in his hands when Tony finally comes.

Bucky knows that what Tony really wants is only just starting.

Tony comes, and Bucky keeps going. Tony’s ass is hot, tight, _squeezing_ , but he keeps his thrusts deep, brutal. He doesn’t acknowledge that Tony has come at all, his hips still pistoning forward, both of them ignoring the orgasm entirely.

 

If Hydra had ever used the Winter Soldier as a tool in sexual situations, Bucky doesn’t remember. He hopes not. He wants this, whatever this is with Tony, to be his own choice and free from remnant memories.

 

Bucky comes, grinding into Tony deep. He hunches over Tony, groaning, but still not daring to touch more than legs, cock, hips.

Bucky gives himself two deep breaths, and then continues fucking Tony with his still half-hard cock. Super soldier stamina has more than one use, after all. (Who else would Tony get who could fuck him like this, cause pain like this - Steve? Ha.)

Tony’s body tips into pain, into oversensitivity. The stimulation from Bucky’s cock hurts. Tony’s hips twitch in Bucky’s hands, trying to jerk away. Tony’s body flinches away from him, Bucky’s cock now continuing to spark nerve endings that signal pain instead of pleasure.

This had been the hardest part for Bucky to get used to, but he keeps fucking Tony.

“Yes,” Tony hisses. It’s the first coherent word he’s said since Bucky entered the room. “Keep going,” he pants.

Bucky does. He keeps going. He grips Tony’s hips tight to keep them in place, to prevent Tony’s body from squirming away from the source of pain. The longer Bucky goes, the more pain he causes, the more Tony cheers. Tony’s mouth establishes consent when the rest of Tony’s body tries to take it away.

Bucky orgasms a second time.

Tony isn’t even hard.

Bucky’s third orgasm takes longer. Tony collapses onto the bed, arms and legs too tired to hold him up. Now Bucky touches, pressing them together from head to toe as he lays on top of Tony. He gets an arm around Tony’s waist to prop Tony’s ass up a little and grinds to a deep, slow finish inside of Tony’s body.

Bucky doesn’t pull out when he comes. He rests on top of Tony, pressing Tony into the mattress, as he breathes.

Tony is a useless lump, his body not even twitching - not even when Bucky starts thrusting again. Not even when Bucky fucks him again.

Tony’s ass is full of Bucky’s come, hot and sloppy, and Bucky fucks Tony for long, extended minutes as he pants against Tony’s neck.

Tony forces out the occasional ‘yes’ and ‘more’ to go along with his whimpers.

Bucky comes for a fourth and final time.

Tony grunts when Bucky finally slides free for the first time in hours. Then he mutters, “Thank you,” slurring the words. His body goes lax with sleep almost immediately.

Even Bucky is exhausted, sweat-soaked and filthy. He sits back and stares at the damage that he’s done.

Tony’s body shines with sweat, except for his thighs and ass which gleam with the mixture of come and lube. Tony’s hole gapes, the rim puffy, bright red and inflamed. There are bruises beginning to blossom underneath the skin of Tony’s hips, where Bucky gripped him too hard. But Tony is asleep, fucked out of his mind, fucked far past the point of pleasure - a small penance for all of his sins.

This is where their agreement ends. This is all that Bucky is required to do, all that Tony asked him to do.

They’ve been doing this long enough that Bucky has finished the night in multiple ways.

Bucky has gathered his clothes and left, stumbling back to his own room. Bucky has stayed the night, waking up next to Tony. Bucky has cleaned Tony up before he’s left. He’s left Tony dirty. Any way that Bucky has tried, Tony has said nothing - other than instructions on how to make the coffee if and when Bucky is still in Tony’s bed the next morning. Bucky still gets the signals to join Tony, if Bucky wants to, a few days later without disruption.

So Bucky chooses his preferred method. He wipes Tony down, cleaning off the sweat and the lube and the come. He carefully inspects Tony’s asshole, making sure there’s no appearance of blood among the fluids. Bucky grabs supplies Tony’s bathroom and gently coats Tony’s inflamed rim in with one ointment to reduce the pain and swelling and then uses another on the bruises on Tony’s hips.

Tony wants the pain, has directed Bucky to cause it. It helps Tony sleep, to distract the mind from the constant circle of thoughts by keeping them focused only on the pain - and then the absence of it. Tony will be in enough lasting pain tomorrow regardless of Bucky’s ministrations though, and Bucky feels better when he can take away a bit of the pain he causes.

When he’s done, Bucky cleans himself up. Then he slides into the other side of Tony’s bed, a far enough distance that there’s little chance of them accidentally touching in the night.

Bucky gets Tony’s mindset the most, in this instance. He’s too exhausted from the multiple orgasms to figure out whether he ever wants to cross the distance between him and Tony. The path of those thoughts is dangerous, and thinking them more painful than what they just finished. Bucky gets it.

Plus, Tony has good coffee and the morning afters are less awkward with Tony than facing Steve’s judgement.

Bucky sinks into sleep, easy.


End file.
